poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug
is another Weekenders crossover TV series created by Sonic876. Plot When Tino Tonitini, Bloom, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, SpongeBob SquarePants and their friends go to Paris they met up with two of Paris’ protectors Ladybug and Cat Noir as they protect the city from the power of Hawk Moth, The Bowser Family, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Darla Dimple, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Trix, The Crime Empire, Jafar, Maleficent, Grizzle, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Principal Crinch, Precival C. McLeach, Darla Dimple, Grizzle, The College of Crooks, Attila and Hun, the Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, and Spectral Space Pirates as they are trying to get the Miraculous and the Matrix of Leadership. Episodes Season 1 # Origins of Ladybug and Cat Noir # The Bubbler # Mr. Pigeon # Stormy Weather # Timebreaker # Copycat # The Pharaoh # Lady Wifi # The Evillustrator # Rogercop # Dark Cupid # Horrificator # Darkblade # The Mime # Kung Food # Gamer # Animan # Antibug # The Puppeteer # Reflekta #Guitar Villain # Pixelator #Princess Fragrance #Simon Says #Volpina #A Christmas Special Season 2 #The Collector #Despair Bear #Prime Queen #Befana #Riposte #Robustus #Gigantitan #Dark Owl #Glaciator #Sapotis #Gorizilla #Captain Hardrock #Zombizou #Syren #Troublemaker #Style Queen #Queen Wasp #Malediktor #Gagotor #Frightningale #Frozer #Anansi #Sandboy #Catalyst (Heroes' Day Part 1) #Mayura (Heroes' Day Part 2) Season 3 #Chameleon #Weredad #Christmaster #Backwarder # Stormy Weather 2 #Animaestro #Bakerix #Oni-Chan #Silencer #Oblivio #Reflektdoll #Miaculer #Startrain #Kwami-Buster #Feast #Gamer 2.0. #Ikari Gozen #Timetagger #Party Crasher #The Puppeteer 2 #Cat Blanc #Félix #Ladybug #Heart Hunter (Battle of the Miraculous - Part 1) #Miracle Queen (Battle of the Miraculous - Part 2) Trivia * Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, D-Team and their Dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen and Ace) Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs (Ursula, Zander, Ed, Dr. Z, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny and Tank), Masters of the 100 Arce Team, The Human Mane 5, Bowser, Bowser Jr. Mistress Nine, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Darla Dimple, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Trix, The Crime Empire, Jafar, Maleficent, Grizzle, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Principal Crinch, Precival C. McLeach, Darla Dimple, Grizzle, The College of Crooks, Attila and Hun, the Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, and Spectral Space Pirates guest stars in this TV series. *Bowser, Bowser Jr. Mistress Nine, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Darla Dimple, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Trix, The Crime Empire, Jafar, Maleficent, Grizzle, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Principal Crinch, Precival C. McLeach, Darla Dimple, Grizzle, The College of Crooks, Attila and Hun, the Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, and Spectral Space Pirates will work with Hawk Moth. Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series shows Category:TV series